Of Dark Skies and Shining Stars
by speed killz
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated Monochrome one-shots that I use to explore various topics and to improve my story-telling and writing ability. Some will be multiple part, most will not. Monochrome, Blake and Weiss.
1. A Closer Look

_Of Dark Skies And Shining Stars_

 _Monochrome_

 _Chapter One: A Closer Look_

* * *

Author's note: Of Dark Skies And Shining Stars will be a collection of Monochrome one-shots, however I may sneak the occasional Ladybug in here, and if needed, Freezerburn. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was rare for Weiss Schnee to second guess herself on anything she did. She was extremely intelligent, sharp-witted, and she held a social standing that would tolerate no foolish actions nor words.

She was used to her word, if not her father's, being law, and so her time at Beacon had been incredibly eye opening.

Sure, it had been her choice to go to Beacon, and she knew that she would face some challenges, but to be fair, she never expected that half of her world would be turned upside down.

She never expected that she would be part of a team that included an air-headed, happy-go-lucky, act-before-thinking fifteen year old, and she certainly never would have anticipated that said girl would be her _leader._

Her quick wit had yet to fail her thus far though, and she was learning more about working as a team quicker than she could make mistakes and embarrass herself...

... Mostly, anyway.

One of the things she had expected least was that she would be working on the same team as a Faunus.

Her quick wit and sharp judgement immediately relegated the raven-haired Faunus to the back of her mind; she was unimportant, and little more than a troublesome nuisance at most.

Weiss would be careful to keep her guard up around her, at least in the beginning, but when it became increasingly clear that Blake had as little interest in Weiss as Weiss had in the rest of her team, she could relax a bit.

Thus they began promptly ignoring each other, the Faunus maintaining an outward air of casual disinterest and the barest hints of respect toward the Schnee heiress, whilst Weiss preferred to have as little interaction with the Faunus as possible.

At least, that's how it was in the beginning, and that's how it was supposed to continue.

Weiss hadn't counted on having her opinions and assumptions challenged so frequently whilst at Beacon, but here she was, staring at the Faunus girl as they sat in their dorm.

Weiss was certain that her staring hadn't gone unnoticed by the perceptive girl, but really, it was impossible to help.

Weiss shifted on her bed, adjusting the book in her lap as she glanced sidelong once more at the raven-haired girl on the bed a few feet away from her.

Weiss was fascinated by how incorrect her initial assumptions were regarding the Faunus.

Or, this one, at least.

She had grown up hearing tales of their brutish, animalistic behaviour, their general disregard for order and cleanliness, and most of all, their disgust and hatred toward the Schnee lineage.

Blake was the exact opposite in every way, and it kind of bothered Weiss that she had been so quick to stereotype the quiet girl as just another filthy animal.

Weiss licked her lips slowly. biting her bottom lip as she slowly, silently closed her book. Setting it aside, she straightened her back as she adjusted her position on her bed, turning slightly so she could get a better look at the girl.

Only the bedside table lamp spilled light throughout the room, although it was plenty for the both of them to see by. In the soft light of the shaded lamp, Blake's long raven strands were looking impossibly soft, as well kept and impeccably brushed as her own long silver-white strands.

Blake had long ago foregone wearing her bow in the relative privacy of their dorm room, and now her soft, furry cat ears stood at full attention, twitching and rotating with every distant laugh, footstep, or creak and moan of the building.

Weiss' icy blue eyes slid down to Blake's face next. Her skin seemed to be made of alabaster, a bit darker than her own porcelain complexion, but flawless nonetheless. Her sharp, alluring golden eyes slowly slid side to side as she read, occasionally reaching up to brush her bangs back from her forehead or tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear or over her shoulder. In the low light, Weiss could see that Blake's pupils were almost round, her yellow irises seemingly made of soft, molten gold.

She was devoid of her hunter outfit tonight, and instead wore a more casual set of clothing. Her upper body was clad in a baggy sleeveless black shirt, and at some point during the evening, the loose strap had slid down her right shoulder. It was clear that she hadn't bothered with a bra, Weiss noted, as her eyes trailed further downward. There was a distinct lack of tan around her shoulders and the part of her chest that Weiss could see that wasn't obscured by her shirt.

Weiss shifted somewhat uncomfortably now, uncrossing her legs and pulling them up to her chest. Leaning her head down on her knees, she wrapped her arms around her knees as she turned her head to the side, staring fully at her teammate. At this point she was foregoing all pretenses of not staring at her. Either the girl knew by now and didn't care, or that was one hell of an engrossing book.

Blake's lower body was covered by a pair of grey sweatpants. Little kitty pawprints made their way up the sides in red ink, and Weiss noticed that Blake was also barefoot.

A small, small part of her was genuinely curious if the girl was wearing panties or not.

A heat rose to her cheeks at that thought, but there was no one in the room who would notice, or care to look.

"I find it hard to believe that I'm that fascinating."

Blake's voice jolted Weiss out of her thoughts, and she straightened up, clearing her throat softly.

"I, er... what?"

Blake smiled somewhat demurely, before gently placing a worn bookmark between the pages of her novel. Closing it and setting it aside, she slowly turned to face Weiss. Upon making eye contact, Blake's pupils swiftly shrunk to narrow slits, the warm, enticing gold filling her eyes.

"I would say it's been an easy twenty minutes now that you've been staring at me." Blake's tone was soft, factual, but not accusatory. There was no confrontation to her tone, and Weiss struggled to control her rising embarrassment so that she would not be tempted to respond in kind.

Weiss was silent for a moment as she contemplated her response. There was no use denying it, that much was certain.

"I... " Her voice trailed off, and her gaze slipped away from her teammate.

"Do I have something on my face?" Blake reached up to gently pat at her cheek.

"A remnant from dinner, perhaps?"

Weiss' head rose, her ponytail playing about her shoulders.

"No! Er... " Weiss looked away once more, unable to maintain eye contact. "No, that's not it."

Blake shifted, slowly sliding her legs over the edge of her bed until she was sitting up, toes brushing idly against the floor as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"Then what is it?" She pressed gently.

"I-it's nothing!" Weiss retorted, looking away.

"Aw, Weiss, it's not nice to lie to your partner." Blake teased quietly.

Weiss was silent for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts.

What was it, exactly, about the girl that fascinated her so much?

"It's.. " Weiss began, unsure of how to put her thoughts into words. A few feet away, Blake sat silently, patiently.

"You're just... different, than what I expected." Weiss' voice was quiet, hesitant.

"In what way?"

Weiss looked up at Blake, catching her gaze. An idea began to form in her head, and it set her heart racing.

"C-can I come over there?" Weiss asked, cursing her sudden inability to form a sentence without stuttering.

Blake seemed to study her for a moment, before her ears swivelled away from each other, pointing out to either side of her head.

"I suppose." Blake patted the bed beside her invitingly.

Weiss took a deep breath as she stood, unsure of what she was really doing. Crossing the few steps that separated them, she carefully lowered herself down onto the bed with about a foot of space between herself and Blake.

She was uncomfortably close now, and part of her was straining against her self control, willing herself to move way from this ex-White Fang member and potential threat.

Almost against her will, her eyes flicked to where Myrtenaster lay against the foot of her bed, before lowering to her lap. She hoped that Blake didn't notice, but the way Blake seemed to shift a few inches away signaled otherwise.

Weiss let out the breath she had forgot she was holding. Raising her gaze, she looked up to Blake.

The stoic girl stared back at her evenly, expression unreadable.

"You're so unlike what I was told you'd be like." Weiss started, unsure of what to really say.

Blake tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, raven locks falling over her shoulder. Her mouth quirked into a half smile, revealing a curved, gleaming ivory fang.

"What were you told I'd be like?" Blake asked.

Weiss shifted uncomfortably, lacing her fingers together in her lap.

"Not you, personally, but... your kind."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she winced. Was that offensive? Could it be misconstrued as confrontational? Would Blake be upset?

"I'm not the face of my kind, and my kind are not all like me." Blake said slowly, after a moment. "We aren't all the same mindless beast hell-bent on your family's destruction, you know. You can't lump us all together."

Weiss nodded slowly. "So I've been learning."

Blake stared at the obviously nervous heiress, wondering what was causing her such distress.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Blake asked, her gaze falling to Weiss' tense shoulders.

"Would you feel safer with your weapon in hand?"

"No!" Weiss exclaimed. Blood rushing to her cheeks and burning the back of her neck, she willed herself to calm down.

"Uh, no. No. I don't want my weapon." Weiss mumbled softly. She unclasped her hands long enough to reach up and flick her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Blake, can I ask you an embarrassing question?"

Blake's head tilted the other way, golden eyes assessing the heiress. As she stared at the silver-haired girl, her pupils slowly enlarged until there were only slivers of gold at the edges of her eyes. Her alert ears flicked back and forth, listening as a group of students passed by their door outside in the hallway.

A wry smile curved Blake's lips, as she began to enjoy the heiress' obvious discomfort.

"We're biologically no different than humans, Weiss, we bleed once a mon-"

"NO!" Weiss' head shot up and she affixed Blake with a horrified stare, too mortified to recognize the playful grin spreading across Blake's face.

"Th-that wasn't what I was going to ask!"

Blake couldn't keep herself from giggling, and almost immediately the embarrassed look on Weiss' face turned straight to anger. Her delicate, perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, her ice blue eyes darkening as her glare caused her scar to bunch up on her forehead and cheek.

"Sorry," Blake smiled, "What were you going to ask?"

Weiss scowled at her, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"Never mind." The girl muttered.

"Aw Weiss, I was just playing." Blake reached out and gently patted Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss glanced at Blake over her shoulder, contemplating the raven-haired girl beside her.

"I think Yang is rubbing off on you." Weiss grumbled after a moment, uncrossing her arms and returning them to her lap. Shuffling around, she once more turned until she was facing Blake.

"Blake, can I touch you?"

Gold seemed to fill Weiss' vision as Blake's pupils rapidly dilated, becoming narrow black slits as her ears laid back flat against her skull. Instantly her heartrate skyrocketed, and if it weren't for the serious look on Weiss' face, Blake would have cracked a terribly inappropriate, Yang-inspired joke.

... Maybe Weiss was right. Maybe Yang _was_ rubbing off on her.

"Not in a weird way, obviously." The girl huffed exasperatedly, a dark blush beginning to stain her cheeks.

Blake shook her head, blinking a few times to bring herself back to the present. Weiss had felt the need to clarify herself, based on her lengthy period of silence.

"I... I suppose I don't have an issue with that."

Weiss nodded, swallowing nervously. There was silence between them for a moment, and neither dared look away from the other. The only sound in the room were their nervous pounding hearts, and Weiss' panicked breathing.

Trembling hands reached out slowly toward Blake, who leaned forward slightly, encouraging the shrinking distance between them.

Weiss hesitated, then quickly returned one hand to her lap. Maybe reaching out toward her with two hands was too much. Too threatening. Too... something. Damnit, she could barely think, her mind was running too quick to make any sort of coherent thought.

Reaching out with her right hand, icy blue locked to warm, inviting gold, Weiss gently touched Blake's cheek with her fingertips.

Blake's cheek was warm, and incredibly soft. Weiss' eyes fell from Blake's intense stare, to her cheek. Her soft skin, her adorable button nose, her curved, slightly parted red lips...

Weiss trailed her fingertips down Blake's cheek, ghosting over her lips. Her fingertips stopped at her chin, before gently tracing the Faunus' jawline up to her human ear.

She paused, then stole a glance up at Blake once her pounding heart had subsided a bit.

Blake was staring at her with that damned unreadable expression on her face, her hands folded neatly in her lap, patiently waiting.

When Blake said nothing, did nothing to discourage her, Weiss felt herself growing slightly more bold.

She scooted a bit closer, shrinking the distance that separated them down to scant inches. She traded a fingertip touch for the press of her palm, caressing Blake's cheek and concentrating on the feel of the girl's skin under her palms.

Damn, she hoped her hands weren't sweaty from nerves...

Her left hand soon came up to join her right on the other side of Blake's face, and some small part of her realized that she was caressing Blake almost as an intimate lover would.

Pushing that thought to the deepest depths of her mind lest she spontaneously combust, she slid her hands toward Blake's neck until her fingertips grazed against Blake's human ears.

Weiss' left hand slid gently down Blake's neck to the soft, slender curve of her shoulder, whilst her right hand continued higher. Her fingertips traced the outer edge of Blake's ear, marveling at how pedestrian and completely indifferent it was from her own.

Her gaze slid to Blake's hair, and she gently entwined her fingers in the loose strands. She rubbed it between her fingers, careful not to tug, and admired it's shiny, silky softness.

"You know... " Weiss began, her voice low and sounding dangerously weak, "I was told that Faunus were nothing but animals... "

She let Blake's hair slip from between her fingers, and chanced a look at the girl. Blake was studying her silently, golden eyes fixed upon wide blue.

Weiss' right hand slowly joined her left, caressing Blake's throat and feeling the pulse in her neck pound beneath her fingertips. Blake's skin was almost unbearably hot against her hands, and Weiss tilted her head to the side ever so slightly as her gaze slid down Blake's beautiful face to her throat.

"... Slaves to your most basic desires, creatures who were human only in shape and nothing more... " Weiss breathed, her voice cracking as she struggled to speak.

Her right hand slid down Blake's bare shoulder, tracing the muscles in her upper arm. Her fingers caressed Blake's tough, yet slender tricep, before slowly teasing the inside of her elbow.

"It's becoming increasingly clear to me that you are nothing like that, and have done nothing to deserve such treatment." Weiss lowered her head to study Blake's hands, her vision blurring slightly as she bit down on her bottom lip to maintain some semblance of control over her emotions.

Weiss' left hand relinquished it's grip on Blake's shoulder, falling to Blake's lap to join her right as she picked up Blake's hand.

Weiss examined the back of Blake's hand, sharp eyes picking out the faint scars that adorned her hand and wrist. Porcelain skin contrasted against tanned as Weiss gently turned Blake's palm skyward. A soft touch revealed Blake's hand had rough callouses, the result of many years of fighting and gripping her weapon like her life depended on it.

Fighting people like herself, Weiss Schnee, who couldn't spare a second thought for her other than wondering how to best rid themselves of the troublesome Faunus.

Weiss gripped Blake's hand tightly in her own, a myriad of feelings she couldn't decipher washing over her and threatening to overwhelm her with their intensity.

They both sat silent and unmoving for several moments, Blake staring down at Weiss, and Weiss staring at the tanned, calloused hand that she clasped tightly in her own.

After a few moments, when Weiss felt she had some sort of control over her emotions, she sniffed quietly before raising her head and straightening her back. Levelling her gaze with Blake's, she slowly relinquished her grip on her teammate.

"I'm sorry about that, Blake." Weiss murmured softly, slowly pushing herself away and to her feet. Blake was silent as the heiress slowly retreated.

Golden eyes watched curiously as silver hair swayed side to side, Weiss falling onto her bed with a muffled _thump!_ before rolling onto her side and facing the wall.

"Anytime." Blake muttered softly under her breath, staring at her teammate's back.

Weiss pulled her knees to her chest, huddling up as tight as she could as she squeezed her eyes closed against the threatening onslaught of tears.

Weiss wasn't sure what she was expecting when she asked to touch Blake, but she wasn't expecting to find someone more human than her.

* * *

Author's Note: As noted above, I've created a collection of one-shots for Monochrome. Despite BumbleBY being my favourite ship by far, I've read so much adorable Monochrome, that I cannot help but try my hand at it. As with everything I write, my aim is to develop my writing skills and my understanding of the characters, and all comments and criticism are welcome. Thanks in advance. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Team Attraction

_Of Dark Skies and Shining Stars_

 _Chapter Two: Team Attraction_

 _Monochrome_

* * *

As with all terrible ideas, it seemed like such a great one in the beginning. This one had been no exception, Weiss thought, reaching up to cradle her head as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

The sudden motion made her dizzy, and she paused for a moment to let her stomach settle somewhat.

She grimaced, and tried to focus her blurry vision. She had a pounding headache, could barely keep her balance, and was so dehydrated that she was worried she had suffered permanent damage.

When the dizziness had faded, she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Swaying unsteadily, she reached out toward the wall, leaning on it for support as she glanced around the room.

An uncontrollable blush stole over her cheeks as she realized that all of her team-mates were wide awake and staring at her, and as the memories of last night came flooding back, she suddenly wished that she had succumbed to lethal alcohol poisoning.

Surely it would be better than dealing with her team-mates...

She groaned softly as she began padding toward the kitchen, her stomach roiling uncomfortably with each step. An unsettling queasiness made itself known, and she wondered if she had the balance and presence of mind to make it to the bathroom in case she felt the urge to vomit.

Said team-mates were watching the hungover heiress, all with varying expressions on their faces. Ruby was staring forlornly at the silver-haired girl, biting her lip as the object of her affections reached up with a shaking hand to grab an empty glass from the cupboard above the sink.

Yang was outright glaring at the girl, her ire over Weiss' actions last night not yet quelled. The dust-user had crossed a hard line last night, and it would be a while before Yang could find it in herself to forgive her.

Hell, she might never be able to, depending on how things went.

Blake stared at Weiss' back, still unsure of what to think or say regarding last night. Sure, Weiss had been pretty bombed, but that didn't make it any easier to look her in the eye this morning. Blake wasn't sure how much the heiress remembered, and she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing.

Well, that wasn't totally true.

She knew that she was angry. Outraged, in fact. Yet, she sort of understood where the girl was coming from. To say what happened was unwanted would be technically lying, but the method was definitely unacceptable.

Nevermind how Yang had responded...

Blake glanced at her partner, and Yang, sensing the stare, turned to look over her shoulder at Blake.

 _'You okay?'_ Yang mouthed, gesturing with her hands toward Blake.

Blake considered the question for a moment, then nodded slowly.

All things considered, she was fine.

Turning her gaze back to the heiress, her soft, shimmering golden eyes turned hazy as they lost focus, her mind slipping back to the events of last night.

* * *

Blake took a reserved sip from her cup of questionable drink, prepared for her by none other than her teammate Yang. It had a sort of funny taste to it, and was a dark purple, almost black. If Blake didn't have the utmost faith and trust in her partner, she'd be worried that it was spiked with something.

As such, she was pretty sure it was just several types of hard alcohol, and if she was lucky, a juice of some sort.

Her golden eyes flitted from her partner in question, to her younger sister Ruby. Ruby had initially declined her older sister's outstretched bottle, an invitation to drink, but Yang had pressed the attack and now Ruby took an experimental sip from the glass bottle, wrinkling her nose ever so cutely at the taste.

Blake smiled, and glanced about the room they currently occupied.

They hadn't strayed very far from their own room, the four of them crossing the hall and piling into team JNPR's room. Comprised half of men, the team had significantly less belongings than team RWBY, as the boys had foregone all but the most necessary of possessions. Thus, their dorm room was quite a bit more spacious than team RWBY's, and had become the unofficial party place for various events.

As her gaze swept over Weiss and Pyrrha near Ren's bed, she was certain that Weiss was staring at her from the corner of her eye. As she focused on the two, however, Weiss' gaze was once more fixed on Pyrrha, who was chatting happily about Jaune. Weiss appeared to be listening, but upon further inspection, Blake noticed Weiss' gaze flitting rapidly from Pyrrha, to herself, and back again.

 _'Strange... '_

Blake put it to the back of her mind as Nora popped up beside her, a glass of something sugary and orange in a clear plastic cup in her hand.

"Blake! You're being awfully quiet over here! What are you thi-OOF!"

Ren appeared seemingly from nowhere, grabbing Nora by the shoulder and dragging her back right as she had leaned in to throw her arm around Blake's shoulder. He cast an apologetic glace her way, before shaking his head at Nora.

"What did I say earlier about bothering people?" He chided softly.

Nora giggled, taking a sip from her cup before smiling sweetly at Ren.

"Heh, sorry Ren." Turning to Blake, Nora waved. "Have fun Blake!" Turning on her heel, she threw her arms up, narrowly avoiding sloshing her drink all over Ren as she shouted Jaune's name.

Blake shook her head, a smile curving her lips at Nora's endless amounts of energy.

"Feeling okay, partner?"

Blake glanced to her left as Yang leaned up against the wall beside her, leaning in and nudging Blake's shoulder with her own.

Blake nodded slowly, taking another sip of her drink.

Such an unusual taste.

Yang glanced down at the cup, her eyes lingering on Blake's lips for a minute before meeting her eyes.

"I know these kinds of things aren't really your style, but it's nice of you to come out and support the Ice Queen on her birthday."

At the mention of Weiss, Blake glanced over at the girl, on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught Weiss staring at her, a displeased look on her face.

It didn't last long, however, as Weiss turned away to face Pyrrha upon the realization that she had been caught staring.

"Weird... " Blake mumbled softly.

"Hmm?" Her partner perked up from beside her. "What's weird?" She asked, reaching up to brush a lock of curly blonde hair from her face before taking another swig from her bottle.

Blake's bow twitched as she realized she had spoken out loud.

"Er, nothing."

Yang sighed, then threw her arm around Blake's shoulders.

"C'mon," She cajoled. "You can't keep secrets from your best partner."

Blake glanced at the grinning girl from the corner of her eye, sticking her tongue out slightly at the cheeky blonde.

"If you were truly the best partner, you'd be able to read my mind." Blake said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yang pulled the raven-haired girl closer until Blake was leaning on her shoulder, an affection that she didn't really mind.

"Okay, okay, let me concentrate for a second... "

Blake hummed bemusedly as Yang closed her eyes. Raising her hand to her forehead, she pressed her fingers to her temple, bottle still in her hand. As an afterthought, she quickly brought her bottle to her lips and took another drink, then resumed her thinking pose.

Blake waited, patiently.

"I got it!" Yang shouted, drawing casual glances from Weiss, Nora, and Jaune. Ignoring them, she leaned in close to whisper in Blake's ear. With her arm still around Blake's shoulders, she used the girl to steady herself as she bent down to Blake's level.

"You're secretly disappointed that we got Weiss a german chocolate cake, and think that we should have got one made entirely of tuna instead."

Blake couldn't suppress an undignified snort of laughter, causing Yang to laugh as well, although more so _at_ Blake than with her.

On the other side of the room, Weiss took another drink, and glared.

* * *

"What the hell is Yang saying that's so funny anyway?" Weiss growled, clutching tightly at the glass in her hand.

A burst of laughter from Nora obscured her words, and beside her, the red-headed Invincible Girl leaned in a bit closer with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing." Weiss shook her head, looking away from the black and yellow pair to turn her sights on Pyrrha.

"So, how goes yours advances on Jaune?" Weiss asked, raising her glass of white wine to her lips and taking a dainty sip.

Pyrrha shrugged, reaching up to toy with the ponytail that hung over her left shoulder.

"He's... " Pyrrha trailed off as she tried to think of a nice descriptive word.

Luckily, Weiss was not bound to such niceties.

"A clueless dolt." Weiss stated bluntly.

Pyrrha grinned, scratching the back of her head.

"Unobservant." She offered.

Weiss hummed. For her own sake, she had hoped that it had been going better. If she got one more terribly written 'romantic poem' in her rocket-assisted locker, she was going to hang him up by his hoodie until he choked himself unconscious.

"Well, don't let that discourage you." Weiss replied.

"I know full well that whatever Ms. Nikos puts her mind to, she achieves."

Pyrrha beamed at the compliment, folding her hands across her lap as she thanked Weiss.

A small scuffle pulled Weiss' attention away from what Pyrrha had opened her mouth to say next, as she glanced over to see Yang with Blake in a playful headlock. The blonde's cheeks were darkened, whether by alcohol or exertion, or a bit of both, Weiss wasn't sure.

Blake seemed more inconvenienced than irritated by the roughhousing, her face showing no emotion other than a half smirk as she deftly defied the blonde's attempts to put her to the ground. Yang may have been heavier, but Blake had had many years of practice manipulating the center of gravity of much larger opponents. In this situation, Yang was no different as she struggled to twist and throw Blake to the ground.

"Unsophisticated brute!" Weiss scoffed, shaking her head as she downed the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Would you like another, Weiss?"

Weiss started at the sound of Ruby's voice from her right elbow, and she turned to see her team leader standing beside her with her ever-present wide grin, gesturing to the glass.

"Oh. Er... sure. Thanks." Weiss passed the empty glass to Ruby, a myriad of emotions whirling through her. On one hand, it was nice to have someone dote upon her again, a luxury she hadn't experienced since leaving for Beacon. On the other hand, Weiss was imbued with a deep-rooted respect for chain of command, what with her father's heavy-handed ruling, and Winter's time in the military. For her leader to be assisting her, and not the other way around, it was mildly unsettling.

Ruby was back in a figurative flash, offering Weiss a refilled glass of wine.

Weiss accepted it graciously, rewarded with Ruby's brilliant smile.

"Would you like some?" Weiss asked, offering the glass to Ruby. A part of her thought it was only fair, considering Ruby had fetched it for her.

Ruby hesitated a moment, before nodding. "A small taste wouldn't hurt, I guess."

Weiss cracked a half-smile as Ruby took the glass. Raising it to her nose, she took a cautious sniff. Deeming it acceptable, she took a sip from the glass, silver eyes locked onto Weiss as she tasted the liquid.

"It's not bad." Ruby shrugged after a moment, licking her lips.

"Certainly better than what Yang offered me."

At the mention of Yang, Weiss took the glass back and took a large gulp, glancing over the rim to where Yang was still getting handsy with the Faunus.

"Yes, well, " Weiss spoke softly, lowering the glass, "Your sister _is_ an uncivilized ruffian."

Ruby lightly slapped Weiss' shoulder, scoffing.

"Don't be rude." Ruby scolded.

Weiss hummed shortly in response, taking another gulp of the sweet liquid. An enticing warmth passed through her chest, and her cheeks darkened slightly as she glanced once more at Blake.

* * *

Pyrrha reached out a steadying hand, gently grabbing Weiss' shoulder as the girl swayed unsteadily.

"Are you okay, Weiss?"

Weiss tore her gaze away from the raven-haired girl across the room, blinking and taking a second to focus on Pyrrha's bemused face.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah. Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Pyrrha." Weiss responded, concentrating a bit harder than usual to form sensical sentences.

"Okay, well... don't hurt yourself." Pyrrha smiled that same bemused smile, watching the shorter girl curiously.

"Is this your first time drinking, Weiss?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yes, at least, to this capacity."

"I see," Pyrrha said.

Weiss was about to respond, when laughter from Ruby caught her ear. Turning away from Pyrrha, Weiss saw what had prompted Ruby to laugh.

Yang had managed to get Blake to loosen up enough to show off one of her hidden talents, her ability to juggle.

Jaune and Nora stood around Blake, Nora loudly cheering on the feline Faunus as she deftly juggled aloft three misshapen clay balls, courtesy of an ill-fated pottery class that Nora and Ren had attended once a few months ago.

Emphasis on _once._

It was astounding how one five foot one inch girl could be covered so thoroughly from head to toe with clay.

"Surprise juggling addition!" Yang cried, grabbing a frayed and worn tennis ball from Jaune's desk behind her and tossing it at Blake.

Blake's bow twitched as her ears attempted to lay flat against her head, eyes widening as she spied the offending object arcing through the air toward her.

With a bit of skill and almost no grace, Blake managed to snatch the ball from mid-air, bending awkwardly at the knee as the ball went a bit low.

Hands moving quicker than she thought possible, she fought to get some sort of order back to her juggling, but it was all for naught as a clay ball slipped from her grasp.

Kicking it with her foot before it could hit the ground, she aimed it toward Jaune, who deftly caught it as the remaining clay balls landed in Blake's outstretched hands.

Sighing, she glanced at her partner, throwing her a glare.

"Thanks a lot, Yang."

Yang snickered at Blake's narrowed stare, throwing her hands up innocently when the raven-haired girl gestured rudely at her with her middle finger.

Weiss carefully set her wine glass down on the small table beside Pyrrha, and reached up to loosen off the ties in her hair. Letting it fall down her back, she ran her fingers through it a few times to pull out any tangles as she spied Jaune staring at her from across the room near Blake.

Ignoring him, she flicked her hair out, an fan of silver-white that shone brightly in the artificial LED lights of the dorm room.

With her gaze fixed upon her target, she strode confidently across the room until she was beside her two taller team-mates. Schooling her usual 'resting-bitch-face' into something a bit warmer, she reached out and gently ran a finger down Blake's arm, drawing the girl's attention away from Yang.

* * *

Weiss was aware of the heavy gazes upon her back as she dropped her cup into the sink. Taking a deep breath, she steeled both her stomach and her pride as she turned around to face her team-mates.

"Are you feeling okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking the most sympathetic out of the three.

Weiss took a moment to contemplate her answer, looking first to Ruby's sister, then to Blake.

 _'Scratch that,'_ Weiss thought, _'Ruby's the only sympathetic looking one.'_

Blake looked away, finding something interesting about the back of her hand in her lap, and Yang was the only one to continue to stare holes in her, her face a mask of barely concealed anger and disgust.

Head pounding, Weiss decided the shortest answer was probably best.

"Not yet." She replied, glancing at Ruby as she leaned back against the counter. Her hair was still unbound from the night before, and it was an odd feeling.

Not bad, just... odd.

Reaching up, Weiss ran her fingers through her long unbound hair. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Blake had raised her eyes from her lap to once again stare at her, but Weiss pretended not to notice as she lazily ran her fingers through her hair. Gathering it all up, she pulled it over her right shoulder and exposed her neck to Blake as she absent-mindedly raked her fingers through her tresses. As she tried to calm the pounding in her head, her hazy thoughts turned to what she could remember from last night.

* * *

The scent of wine almost masked the natural scent of Weiss as the silver-haired girl sat down beside her on the couch. Blake glanced sideways at the intoxicated girl, noting her unbound hair with mild interest. The girl was always admirably beautiful when she was all dolled up, but times like now, with her hair down and clad in a pair of light blue jeans and a dark red short sleeved V-neck shirt, she was something else entirely.

Blake tore her gaze away as Weiss leaned in against her right shoulder, Weiss' breasts pressing against her arm.

 _'They're bigger than her compression combat clothing would first indicate... '_

"What are you doing sitting over here by yourself?" Weiss asked softly, pressing herself closer to the raven-haired Faunus.

Blake bit her lip, trying her best to ignore the warm feeling of Weiss squeezing up against her as she glanced about the room, attempting to appear uninterested.

"I just prefer to people-watch." She replied after a moment, her voice even. "I think you learn more that way."

Weiss hummed for a moment, before reaching over and placing her right hand in Blake's lap, on her knee.

Blake's heart skipped several important beats at the touch, and immediately she wondered how much Weiss had had to drink.

"You think you learn more about people by watching them than talking to them?" Weiss asked quietly. Blake suppressed a shiver at the sound of Weiss' soft voice in her ear. Nervously, she took another sip of the drink Yang had made for her.

"Well, " She began after a moment, "People say what they want you to hear. It's something they've been practicing all their lives, and most have no idea how to shut it off or to be truly honest with what they say. However, not very many people act differently from how they feel. They might try to hide it, but they aren't covering it up or replacing it with a different emotion. They're just trying to keep you from seeing that it's there. I think that people are inherently more honest in the way they move and act, rather than in their words."

Weiss stared at her for a moment, humming softly as she contemplated Blake's words.

"Is that why you talk so little?" Weiss asked quietly, leaning up and nuzzling her face into the crook of Blake's neck. Her lips ghosted across Blake's warm skin, and she began trailing her hand up Blake's leg toward her inner thigh.

Blake shivered under the dual assault on her body, but still had the presence of mind to grab Weiss' hand before it traveled too far.

"I guess that's for me to know." Blake offered quietly, gently shying away from Weiss' lips as they made brief contact with the right side of her throat.

Weiss pouted for a moment, pursing her lips together in an oh-so-inviting way. When Blake showed no outward reaction, instead choosing to simply look away as a dark blush stole over her cheeks, Weiss decided to change tactics.

Reaching up, she gently caressed Blake's cheek before turning the Faunus' mildly surprised face back toward her. Before she could think of pulling away, Weiss hooked her arm around the back of Blake's neck, pulling the girl down on top of her as their lips roughly connected.

A small 'Eep!' was the only sound that Blake could make as Weiss leaned back on the couch, pulling the flustered Faunus on top of her. Weiss hungrily nibbled on Blake's bottom lip, her left hand coming around to caress Blake's broad, strong shoulders before sliding down her lithe back to her tight ass. Shamelessly groping the raven-haired girl, Weiss took advantage of Blake's slack-jawed surprise to deepen the kiss. Blake half-moaned, half-groaned, and Weiss gripped Blake's ass a bit tighter, her hand cupping her cheek tightly before loosening her grasp and sliding her hand down and around to the inside of Blake's thigh, her fingers brushing against her crotch with only the fabric of Blake's pants separating skin to skin contact. Weiss pulled Blake tightly against her, grinding her hips suggestively against the overwhelmed girl laying on top of her.

Finally, Blake managed to get her wits about her, breaking the kiss and licking her lips hastily as she pushed herself off the smirking heiress, grabbing at Weiss' hands and pulling them off her body as she pushed herself away and into the corner of the couch. Her face was indistinguishable from Pyrrha's hair, and she refused to look at Weiss as she glanced around the room to see if anyone had seen what had happened.

Against all odds, it seemed as if everyone had been distracted by something else during their half a minute or so encounter.

Yang and Ruby were nowhere to be seen, probably in the kitchen making drinks, Pyrrha and Jaune were sitting on Jaune's bed side by side and staring at something on Pyrrha's scroll, and Ren and Nora were across the room animatedly discussing something.

Well, Nora was animatedly discussing something, judging by her wild gestures. Ren was slowly nodding, saying a few words every moment or so to show that he was paying attention.

"What has gotten into you?" Blake growled, golden eyes sliding sideways at the smirking heiress at her side.

"About three-quarters of a bottle of white wine." Weiss evenly replied.

"That was so uncalled-for." Blake pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly as the feeling of Weiss' hand on her backside seemed to burn against her skin.

"You liked it." Weiss countered, daring Blake to deny it.

Blake bit her lip, glancing sideways at the girl beside her.

Weiss glanced around, then reached up and gently tugged down the collar of her shirt, revealing a bit more of her chest.

"Come on, don't be a pussy." Weiss taunted, licking her bottom lip slowly.

Blake bristled at the insensitive language, tearing her gaze away from Weiss and looking out toward the kitchen as Yang and Ruby emerged with a couple glasses in their hands. Ruby was laughing, no doubt at something Yang had said earlier in the kitchen.

Blake let her gaze slide to Weiss, who was smirking at her. Weiss ever so slightly parted her legs, then slid her hand down the inside of her thigh.

Blake followed her hand, unable to tear her gaze away as Weiss' hand caressed the inside of her thigh, and just when Weiss would have passed her hand over her crotch, she hesitated. Then, she lifted her hand and made a 'come here' motion, slowly curling her index finger toward Blake.

Blake shook her head, looking away from the teasing girl as she pushed herself up off the couch, stalking away toward Yang.

Sharp hungry blue eyes watched Blake's hips sway as she walked away.

* * *

Author's note: I really wanted to do a fic where Weiss gets to cut loose from all the uptight rules she has to follow, and I figured that Weiss getting drunk at her birthday party would be a perfect way to portray that. Turns out, Weiss is a bit sexually frustrated, and has a thing for Blake. Which Yang might also have. I wasn't able to make Weiss as flirty and downright predatory as I wanted to, because even what I have written felt horribly off-kilter, but I like to imagine that Weiss doesn't enjoy being a stuck up princess as much as she pretends to.

There's more to come, so whether you enjoyed this portrayal or didn't, drop me a review and let me know why. All comments and criticism is appreciated.

Things may get naughty in the next chapter. There's a reason Yang is so pissed at Weiss, after all.


	3. Birthday Bashed

_Of Dark Skies and Shining Stars_

 _Chapter Three: Birthday Bashed_

 _Monochrome_

* * *

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way!"

A silver-white haired girl switched her cell phone from her left ear to her right as she scurried toward the front door of her house, reaching up to put her key ring in her mouth as she bent down to grab at her shoes.

"No, seriously Ruby, I'm like, halfway there already. It's just traffic slowing me-no-" The girl sighed as she was cut off by a high pitched excited voice in her ear, and she ground her teeth against her key ring impatiently. After a moment, there was a break in the one-sided conversation, and the short-statured girl kicked into her high top purple Supras.

Pulling the keys from her mouth so she could speak more clearly, she pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder so she could run her fingers through her unbound hair.

"Yeah, yeah, gotta go Ruby. Illegal to drive while on the phone and all that, okay hanging up now byeeeeee."

Sighing in mild exasperation, the girl straightened up as she released the phone from her ear. As it dropped from her shoulder, she deftly caught it in her right hand as she spun her ring of keys around her left finger.

"Okay, make sure I'm not forgetting anything... " She mumbled softly to herself. Looking around, she patted her jeans pockets.

"Wallet, yes." She looked down at the keys in her hand. "Keys, yes." Sharp slate blue eyes slid to the phone clutched tightly in her other.

"Phone, yes. Okay, time to leave."

Putting a hand on the front door's handle, she twisted it and pulled the door open. Twisting the lock, she closed the door firmly behind her before bounding excitedly down the front walk toward her car.

Stopping in front of her car, she took a moment to examine herself in the reflection of her tinted glass.

Her shoulder length silvery-white hair hung razor straight down her back, only a few shades darker than the brilliant white V-necked t-shirt that clung tightly to her upper body. Around her slender neck was a thin silver chain, and the edges of a tattoo could be seen peeking out from her shirt near her right shoulder.

Tight black skinny jeans hugged her legs, complimenting her thin frame and tight, firm behind. Around her slender left wrist was a shiny silver watch, ornate in it's design but not overbearing or gaudy. On her right hand, two silver rings adorned her pointer and middle fingers.

Unlocking her door, she pulled it open and slipped into the driver's seat with all the impatience and excitement of a girl celebrating her eighteenth birthday.

Pushing the clutch to the floor, she slipped her key into the ignition and turned it, listening to the motor crank for a second before it caught. Glancing in her rear view mirror, she dropped the parking brake, and let herself roll backward out of her driveway. Shifting into first, she feathered the clutch as she pulled away, accelerating hard toward Ruby's house.

* * *

"Ugh, what the hell is taking her so long!?" A girl with messy brown hair impatiently tapped her foot against the tiled entryway near the front door as she stared out at the street.

From the adjacent living room, a girl a few years older broke out into laughter.

"Chill, sis. She will get here when she gets here."

A frustrated look overtook the features of the younger girl, and she sighed.

"She said she was on her way like ten minutes ago. She lives just up the road!"

"Ruby, relax. Seriously." The older girl shook her head, her blonde mane of unruly, slightly curly hair dangling down to her lower back.

"I will do no such thi-oh, she's here, see ya later Yang!"

And with that, before Yang could respond, the younger girl was off like a shot.

Yang smiled, before getting up and walking over to the front entrance. Closing the door that was left wide open, she smirked as she remembered her own eighteenth birthday.

What a time...

Outside, Ruby practically leaped for the passenger side door before Weiss had even finished pulling into the driveway.

As Ruby approached the side of the vehicle and grasped for the door handle, Weiss slammed on the brakes and jerked the car to a stop lest she run the over-excited girl down.

"Ruby!" Weiss chastised, as Ruby dropped down into the passenger seat with a grin on her face.

"Hey Weiss! How are you?" The girl brushed her shaggy brown hair out of her face as she grinned happily at her friend.

Weiss eyed her friend for a moment, then sighed, deciding to forego her lecture on account of what day it was today.

"I'm fine, and you?" Was her crisp reply.

Ruby turned away for a moment to reach over her shoulder and grasp her seat belt as Weiss put the car into reverse.

"Clearly better than you, Mrs. Grumpy-Pants." Ruby replied, fastening her seat belt with a resounding ' _click!'._

Weiss knew better than to respond by now, having spent many an evening descending into circular arguments she couldn't find her way out of. Instead. she focused on driving as she glanced sideways at her ever-excited friend.

"So we're heading straight to Pyrrha's, no stops for anything?" Weiss asked, kicking the clutch as she grabbed third gear.

Ruby nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket and placing it in her lap. "Yeah, I'll text her and let her know we are on our way."

Weiss nodded. She was quiet for a moment, before speaking up again.

"Say, is she still pining after that Jaune fellow?" Weiss asked, gearing down for a red light.

Ruby nodded, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Yeah, she's crushing on him pretty hard. Why?"

Weiss shrugged, contemplating confiding in her longest friend of nine years.

"Because if she wasn't, I'd definitely attempt to hit that so hard she'd be seeing stars."

Beside her, Ruby made fake gagging sounds.

"Jeez, Weiss, keep it in your pants! That's our friend, you know!"

Weiss turned to Ruby, a rare grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah, but she's so goddamn hot!"

Ruby sighed.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be a disaster." She deadpanned.

Weiss shrugged once more. "Whatever. I'm the birthday girl, I'd better get at least a kiss or a boob grab or something."

"Gross." Ruby stuck her tongue out, feigning disgust.

Weiss glanced at Ruby, then leaned forward to grab a pair of black Oakley sunglasses off her dash. Slipping them on, she grinned a white, toothy grin.

"Come on, lighten up. We're gonna have a good time!"

This time it was Ruby's turn to shrug.

"If you say so."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Weiss half sighed, half groaned in pain. Her head hurt like hell, her stomach was doing flip-flops, and she felt like she had ran a marathon without a drop to drink. And she had been beaten by a truckload of phone books afterward.

In short, she had had a fantastic birthday party.

Slowly she opened her eyes. It was early morning, the sun having not quite risen yet. Despite having partied until late, Weiss' internal alarm clock refused to let her sleep in.

Silently she cursed her inability to sleep in. Reaching up with her left hand, she brushed her silver hair back out of her eyes. Looking around, she was disoriented for a moment until she realized she vaguely recognized the room she was in.

Pyrrha's bedroom.

Her eyes widened, and she looked around the bedroom, realizing that she was nestled quite comfortably in Pyrrha's bed. A glance to her right revealed a passed out girl beside her, her back to Weiss, but a quick glance at her hair color indicated that it was not Pyrrha.

Weiss sighed quietly, then turned over onto her right side, wincing as the movement sent her stomach into fluttering waves of queasiness.

Scooting closer to the girl in bed beside her, she wrapped her left arm around the mystery girl's waist, unconcerned at the moment with who it might be.

Closing her eyes, she nestled her forehead against the girl's dark brown hair, inhaling slowly as she attempted to calm her upset stomach and go back to sleep for a few more hours.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognized the familiar scent, even as her mind was focused on how terrible she felt. Another deep inhale, and Weiss froze up, not daring to breathe as it dawned on her just who she was pressing up against.

 _Ruby..._

Exhaling slowly, Weiss gently pulled up the blanket covering the girl, risking a peek underneath as she cracked open an eye.

A sigh of relief as she realized that they were both fully clothed. Apparently all they had done last night was share a bed.

Satisfied that she hadn't reached a new level of awkward uncomfortable-ness with her long-time friend, Weiss dropped the blanket and closed her eyes. Wrapping her arm around Ruby once more, she feigned unconsciousness as the girl stirred lightly in her arms.

"Weiss? You awake?" Ruby whispered quietly, raising her head up off her pillow as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Weiss was silent, mentally pleading for a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep as the girl shifted lightly in her arms. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, Weiss made sure her breathing was soft and even as possible.

Ruby seemed satisfied that Weiss was still asleep, laying back down as she yawned greatly. Resting her head back on her pillow, Ruby seemed content to let Weiss spoon her for a little while longer.

* * *

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat as her car idled patiently in the driveway of Pyrrha's house. She had only managed to sneak another short hour of sleep before her mind had awoken her, insistently screaming at her that it was time to get up.

Ruby had been totally unconscious as Weiss carefully extracted herself from the tangle of blankets and limbs, thankful once more that they were both fully clothed and she wouldn't be forced to answer any awkward questions.

Creeping down the stairs to the main floor had resulted in instantly locating Pyrrha. The red-headed girl was passed out on one of her black leather couches in the living room, a thin blanket covering her lower body as her feet hung over the edge of the couch.

On the floor beside the couch was Jaune, the blonde-haired boy that Pyrrha had taken an inexplicable interest in.

Weiss had raised her eyebrow at that, wondering if the thick-headed boy had recognized any of the ill-concealed flirtations Pyrrha had made on him the night before.

Feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably, Weiss spared them no further thought as she kicked into her shoes at the front door.

Her keys were sitting in a large bowl near the front door, and she fished them out amongst the rest of the keys of the other guests.

It was a silent exit from the house, making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

Now, she raised her head up off the headrest of her seat, glancing down at the temperature gauge of her car. A shiver passed through her, and she saw the needle slowly creeping up the face of the gauge.

 _It should be warm enough now..._

Weiss leaned forward with some difficulty, pressing a button on her dash. Instantly, lukewarm air began emanating from her heat vents.

 _Better than nothing._

Weiss winced as she expended a great deal of effort to release her parking brake, glancing briefly in her rear view mirror as she let her car begin rolling backward down the driveway.

Half-lidded eyes glanced left to her side mirror, and she saw that her path was clear. Glancing in her rear view mirror, she caught a glimpse of something disappearing from view in the corner of her mirror.

Eyes widening, her foot reached for the brake as she glanced toward her right side mirror, but it was too late as her car came lurching to a sudden stop, jerking her roughly in her seat as a soft crunch reached her ears.

Glancing in her right side mirror, she saw the edge of a vehicle filling her vision.

"Ugh, you've got to be joking... "

Setting her park brake, Weiss hopped out of her car, stopping for a moment as she caught her balance, reaching out to steady herself with her hand on her car.

When the moment of nausea had passed, she slowly moved around to the rear of her car.

It was just her luck, she thought, examining the damage. Her car had suffered a cracked rear bumper and broken tail light cover, and the vehicle she had backed into - Ren's truck - seemed to suffer no damage, as she had managed to back into the edge of his bull bar on the front of his truck.

Sighing in exasperation, she shook her head and moved back to her car.

All she wanted to do was go home and sleep in her own bed, but no. Now she was stuck finding a repair shop to fix her car. No way she would submit it through insurance, her rates would skyrocket!

She winced at the sound of crunching plastic as she pulled forward, separating her car from Ren's truck.

Twisting around in her seat this time to look out her back window, she reversed around Ren's truck and onto the street.

Grabbing her phone from the passenger seat beside her, she quickly looked up the nearest autobody repair shop.

Her wallet was already feeling lighter as she imagined what this was going to cost her, if not more if there turned out to be any sort of damage to Ren's vehicle.

Shaking her head, then immediately regretting the motion, she slowly put her car into gear and took off, following her GPS.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when she pulled up to an automotive shop. The parking lot was littered with broken and busted cars, trucks missing body parts and some taped up with tarps in place of where glass should be.

The disarray of the parking lot was offset somewhat by the seemingly clean and modern building that proudly proclaimed to be "Brayden's Bodyshop" in bold black letters, and as Weiss parked hesitantly out front, she could see that off to the left side of the main entrance was a large three-bay shop, currently filled with cars.

Weiss shut her car off, then removed her keys from the ignition as she pushed open her door. Stepping out into the morning sun, she felt her headache flare up mildly.

Gritting her teeth against the agitation building in her nerves, she reached into her car and pulled out a pack of gum from her door pocket. Popping a piece into her mouth, she straightened up and closed the door as she pocketed her keys.

As she strode toward the front entrance to the shop, she caught a glimpse of herself reflected in a window pane. Stopping, she examined her reflection for a moment before smoothing the wrinkles out of her clothing and running her fingers through her hair, pushing it all back out of her face and letting it hang down to her shoulders.

Deeming herself as acceptable as she could be given the circumstances, she moved toward the front door and pulled it open.

Stepping inside the darkened, cool building lent her some relief from her pounding hangover, and she heard a gentle bell ringing overhead to signal the arrival of a customer.

As she moved toward the front desk, a large tanned man stepped out of a doorway, approaching the computer behind the desk.

As Weiss approached him slowly, she took a moment to study him.

He was physically large, and if it weren't for the professional setting Weiss found herself in, she would have been intimidated by him. His short black hair was cut close to his head, and his eyes were small and slanted, a deep piercing green that seemed to cut through her in a matter of seconds. He bore a dark scruffy beard that contrasted against his dark, leathery skin, but all of his sharp features were offset slightly by his wide grin and perfectly set white teeth.

"Welcome to Brayden's Bodyshop, where we meet customers by accident." He greeted, unfolding his arms from across his chest as he sat down upon a stool.

"What can I help you with?"

Weiss bit her lip, a bit embarrassed to tell him what had happened. It only lasted a second though, as she realized that he had probably heard and seen every foolish incident under the sun.

"I uh... I backed into my friend's car this morning. I cracked my bumper and taillight cover." She said. "And maybe something else. I don't know. I think that's it though."

He hummed softly. "What is the year, make, and model of the car?"

Weiss pulled her registration from her pocket, passing it across the counter to him. She wasn't actually sure exactly what kind of car she drove; it had never interested her, as long as it started and ran.

He opened the small folder and glanced at the printed piece of paper, before passing it back to her and entering some information on the computer.

"Okay, " He said after a moment, glancing up at her, "I'm going to pass you off to my apprentice, seeing as it sounds mostly cosmetic. She'll take care of you for the duration of your time in our shop. If at any time you have any questions she can't answer, or you're not happy with your level of service, come see me immediately and I'll have you taken care of."

Weiss nodded, and the man grinned in return. Lifting himself off the stool, he extended his hand toward Weiss.

She dutifully shook his hand, before he turned around and entered the office behind the desk.

A minute later, and she could faintly hear him calling someone's name.

Weiss sighed somewhat impatiently, tapping her foot against the clean white tile of the shop.

The last thing she wanted was to leave her car in the hands of an apprentice...

"Sorry for the wait. My name is Blake, and I'll be taking care of your car." A soft voice reached her ears, and Weiss looked up from where she was examining her nails to see a raven-haired girl step into view.

Weiss' eyes widened slightly as she took in the girl.

The girl was a bit taller than Weiss, and was wearing a black pullover hoodie with the hood up. Her long black hair was pulled over her right shoulder, nearly coming down to the pocket on the front of her hoodie.

 _Mmm waist length hair..._ Weiss found herself eyeing the girl with concealed interest, softening her features to remove the glare that had beset her at having been passed off to someone else.

The girl's face was gorgeous, sharp yellow-green eyes scanning the computer, her soft looking cherry red lips moving silently as she read the information on the screen. Her skin complexion was pale and flawless, and Weiss found herself admiring what little of the girl that she could see.

"So, you believe it's mostly cosmetic damage, then?" The girl asked, fixing her gaze on Weiss expectantly.

Weiss blinked a few times to get her thoughts straight, then nodded. "I wasn't going very fast when I reversed into the truck, so I'm going to assume so." She replied. Almost against her will, her eyes left the gaze of the girl in front of her, flitting up to look at the two tiny cat ears sewn into the hood of the sweater.

"Okay, is the vehicle here? I'd like to take a look at it."

Weiss brought her gaze back to the girl before her and nodded.

"It's just outside." Weiss pulled her left hand from her pocket to gesture over her shoulder with her thumb.

The raven-haired girl smiled, before reaching up to lock out the computer on the desk separating them.

"Let's go take a look!" The girl stepped out around the counter, gesturing for Weiss to walk ahead of her.

Weiss led the way, pushing open the door that she had come through and holding it for the girl behind her. The girl grinned her thanks, before following Weiss over to her car.

Moving to the rear, Weiss wordlessly pointed at the rear of her car, where her right hand taillight cover was broken, and a large jagged crack ran through her rear bumper.

The girl beside her made a sympathetic sound, clucking her tongue softly.

"Okay, right off the bat you're gonna need a new bumper cover and taillight housing, as the cover and housing is made as one unit, but that's not something we carry in stock. I know offhand from our warehouse we could probably have it in in a few days."

Weiss pursed her lips, unsatisfied with the answer.

"There's no way you could have it done sooner- today, even?"

The girl glanced at her apologetically.

"Not realistically, no. Our shop is full up as it is with other customers, and we can't physically get the parts any sooner than a day or two."

Weiss hummed softly.

"The taillight isn't something you can pick up from a local parts store either; the dealership might have the taillight assembly in stock, but you're going to be paying way more than we can get it for, and you'll still need someone to install it."

Weiss sighed irritatedly, clearly not pleased with the answer she had received.

"So what, then, do I leave my car with you until it's fixed?"

"Nope!" The girl said, somewhat cheerier now that Weiss wasn't pressing to have the repairs done sooner than was possible.

"You take your car, I'll order the parts, and when they come in and I have free shop time, I'll give you a call to schedule an appointment."

Weiss glanced around at the lineup of vehicles parked inside and outside the shop.

"It looks like I'll be waiting at least a week, if not longer."

The girl beside her shrugged.

"Most likely, yeah. But this seems like an easy, straightforward fix. If you like, I can probably knock it out after hours one night when the parts come in."

Weiss glanced sideways at the taller girl, not trusting herself to stare openly at her. She was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I really don't mind." The girl offered. "This won't be a complicated repair by any means, and I could really use the extra experience."

Reluctantly, Weiss nodded. "If you don't mind."

The girl nodded, slipping her hands into her hoodie before she turned to face Weiss, a large grin on her face.

"Awesome! Just come inside and give me your phone number, and I'll have you taken care of."

Weiss started at that, glancing up at the girl as a warm feeling began spreading up the back of her neck.

"M-my number?"

The grin slowly faded from the girl's face, her bright white teeth and slightly elongated canines disappearing behind those soft looking lips.

"So I can call you when your parts come in?" The girl said, raising her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh!" Weiss exclaimed. Quickly, she regained her composure. "Oh. Of course."

Feeling more than slightly embarrassed, Weiss lowered her head as she followed the girl back into the shop. Seemingly against her will, _but not really_ , her eyes followed the girl's toned legs up to her curved, enticing, perfectly round behind. The girl was wearing black yoga pants, and Weiss was vaguely aware of the way her pulse quickened at the sight of that perfect looking ass jiggling slightly with each bouncy step the girl took.

Weiss groaned softly as the taller girl stepped through the doorway, becoming painfully aware that the girl possessed her greatest weakness, a modest thigh gap.

"You okay?" The raven haired girl glanced over her shoulder, mild concern softening her features as she glanced at Weiss.

Weiss whipped her head up to meet the girl's gaze so quick that a thudding pain lanced through her head, and she closed her eyes for a moment as she grimaced.

"Yeah, sorry, just... a bit hungover from my birthday party."

The girl hummed softly, her fang poking over her lip as she bit her lip teasingly.

"Oh, happy birthday then. Sounds like it would have been a fantastic event to attend."

Weiss wondered if she was imagining the mischief sparkling in the beautiful raven-haired girl's eyes, but before she could think about it, the girl had slipped behind the desk and taken a seat upon the stool.

"Alright, how about we start with your name and phone number?"

* * *

Author's note: This will be multi-chaptered, although with no set updating schedule. Thanks for taking the time to read, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
